DHawke
Origins Dayane Hawke is a trained veterinary physician turned pilot and field gunner. Her very first mission which was supposed to be an ordinary field test and checking of a potentially dangerous area at the border of a middleeastern country. She even got to feed a flock of wild birds. Then there was this shy, but looking intrigued falcon, who couldn't get any of the seeds, because he was bullied by the others. Dayane saw that and she felt pity for him, but luckily she kept another treat that she threw at him and then pet the falcon. Suddenly a huge explosion broke very nearby and some of their vehicles were destroyed. A battle broke, terrorist militia came running out of everywhere. Dayane launched her jet boosters to gain altitude and shoot with her blaster from the air, but her fuel was limited and couldn only fly for about a minute. After that, she had to go down to the ground. When everything was over, her entire crew got killed and she couldn't land properly and was on the edge of a cliff. The jet boosters were too heavy and she dropped them and the rocket launcher down the valley, more than 100meters to the ground. Then, when she finally started to climb up, one of the talibani turned out to have survived and aimed his shotgun at her. Just as she closed her eyes, thinking it's all over, the falcon she had thrown a special seeds on jumped in front, taking the shot in its wing. As the militant got shocked, he lost control and the falcon pushed him and he fell down in the same position as Dayane. She climbed up and pulled him up, then choked him unconscious...She also noticed the falcon, who was dangerously wounded and was about to bleed to death. She put pressure on the wounded spot and called for backup. Nobody was responding from her expedition. Until, another pilot whom Dayane has never heard of before, Quicktrigger responded on the radio, telling her that their rescue team is on their way. Dayane was lucky and the falcon that had saved her was even luckier, as he would've died in any other hospital - but in T.1.W.'s facilities they were able to save his life, although they said he could never fly again. D.Hawke was very upset at hearing that and argued that the falcon would prefer to be dead than not flying, as birds are meant to fly. But she got told that in order to make him fly again, they must use cybernetics, which are really expensive and said that it's not worth it for a wild bird that may decide to fly away once they're all done. D.Hawke volunteered to work for the T.1.W. without payment for as long as needed, only if they could make it happen. After a long meeting with the Rose Twins and experts in cybernetics and many arguments, the T.1.W. finally decided to grant her what she wants. About 40% of the falcon's body was replaced or enhanced with cybernetic parts, its entire left wing was robotic. The scientists at T.1.W. attempted to implant a chip in its brain, but D.Hawke heavily prohibited it, saying she wishes it remains the same, uncontrolled, wild if need be - but true to its self - natural. Camera for field of view and radar was enough. As the falcon opened both eyes, including the cybernetically enhanced one, Dayane was afraid she wouldn't even be recognized and that it will attempt to run and fly away. Everyone huddled around to see what will the bird do. After watching everyone, the bird slowly started walking towards the open window...everyone grasped and thought they had just wasted their time, resources and energy...but then the falcon turned towards Dayane, spread its wings and flied directly in her arms, just like a spear. She started to pet him and both cry and laugh at the same time. Everyone smiled and cheered. A few moments later, Aurora Rose came to her and said "So, what are you gonna call him?" to which D.Hawke smiled and without hesitation replied - "Spear!" *Spear, let's have some fun. *He's all yours, Spear! *Jet Boosters activated! *Change before your very eyes. *Spear, don't poke that. art_dhawke1.jpg|D.Hawke Release Art art_dhawke2.jpg|D.Hawke Art without Spear art_lunchbreak.jpg|Lunch Break abababa.jpg|DHawke Bust early_dhawke1.jpg|D.Hawke Lineart *D.Hawke has one of the lowest attack speeds, yet deals high damage. *Although D.Hawke is an amazing utility support, her healing output is pretty weak so should be used accordingly, either as a second/utilitarian support or with a very self-sufficient/self-healing lineup. Category:Characters Category:Pilot